Yasuke Inugami
の ; Momoka Harukawa, Reiji Hoshinomiya) Inucchan ( っちゃん; Momoka Harukawa, Reiji Hoshinomiya) Yasuke (by Momoka Harukawa) |gender = |height = 173.8cm |weight = 60.4kg |date of birth = |age = 15 |family = Momoka Harukawa (girlfriend) |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Aobajosai High School *Class 1-4 |previous affiliation = Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High SchoolHaikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. |birthplace = Matsushima, Miyagi, Japan |team = Aobajosai's Boys' Volleyball Club |previous team = Kitagawa Daiichi's Boys' Volleyball Club |number = |position = Setter |japanese va = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |english va = Alan Lee |images = yes }} Yasuke Inugami ( Inugami Yasuke) is a student at Aobajosai's Class 1-4 and middle blocker at the boys' volleyball club. Appearance Yasuke is described a very handsome young teenager guy with pale complexion. He has black hair with long bangs and greyish blue eyes. He is not that tall, though, and considerably strong physically. He is usually seen with his school uniform, which consists of a pale lilac shirt, dark red tie, white blazer, light brown pants with dark details and sport sneakers; Yasuke does not use a cream vest, unlike most of the boys in Seijo. While training, he wears the training common vest. Personality Yasuke has a common sarcastic tone and is frequently seen taunting people, such like Toru Oikawa, who apparently he does not like that much. He is a reserved, somewhat antisocial person and does not have much friends due to that; he is often referred as the loner type, ant that is why Momoka Harukawa likes to tease him. He is so air-headed than she is and does not have a filter, talking about things apparently embarrassing without no problem. Yasuke also tends to give nicknames to people, such like Pinky Cat to Momoka and Bakawa to Toru. Abilities Overall Abilities: Yasuke is a talented volleyball player and is referred as a prodigy by Toru, even being just a freshman. He is also notably strong, being capable of holding Momoka, a considerably strong girl, from punching Toru.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Reiji Hoshinomiya praised his strenght in the training, since Yasuke was one of the few that managed to break his defense.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 3. Musical Talent: Although not so good as Reiji, Yasuke is good at playing piano, his favorite musical instrument. Statistics Quotes Trivia *His full name means "the night help comes from a dog god". Separately, "Yasuke" has the ideograms for "night" (夜), "help" (助), while "Inugami"has the ideograms for "dog" (犬) and "god" (神). **Miika gave him this name because: "Actually, his 'beta name' was very different from his current. Togami wanted to give him the name 'Ayashi Dekai' but, for me, it wasn't good enough, mainly cuz it doesn't have any kanji in it, so I proposed to change it. At the time, I was reading Dangaronpa Zero and it turns out that 'Yasuke' is the name of one of the protagonists from this manga–I love him, by the way, so that's it. About 'Inugami', it doesn't have a particular reason to exist, I just liked how it sounded, so I gave him this name." *His star sign is aquarius. *He likes western candies. *He dislikes being tall. *Yasuke is the youngest member in his team. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Former Kitagawa Daiichi Students Category:Former Kitagawa Daiichi's Boys' Volleyball Club's Members Category:Aobajosai Students Category:Aobajosai's Boys' Volleyball Club Category:Setters Category:Japaneses Category:Inugami Family